Slapshot
Biography Early Life Devon Rhodes was born in Indonesia in 1995. She moved to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania sometime after junior high school and stayed there. Service in the USAF After reaching adulthood, she joined the United States Air Force and was stationed at Luke Air Force Base in Arizona before being transferred to Shaw Air Force Base and became a part of 20th Fighter Wing's 77th Fighter Squadron. When the war between China and the US broke out, she fought with her squadron in the South China Sea. They were assigned to the USS Enterprise II, fighting alongside Warbird Squadron. The first few missions where they fought side by side didn't go as smooth as they hoped, but they soon overcame their differences and worked as a team. As the war progressed, the combined forces of Warbird and Gambler managed to push the Chinese back and revived their front line. They became a vital part of the war and a huge moral boost for the troops. During several engagements however, Gambler and Warbird came across Phoenix Squadron, a rogue squadron whose true intentions and affiliations were unknown. Phoenix became popular among the fighter pilots thanks to their mysteriousness. Some were indifferent towards them, while others scorn them for messing up the war even more than it already was. A few months after the war started, most of the squadron was shot down by a new weapon deployed by the Chinese; a huge flying fortress armed with burst missiles. Only a few of them survived the attack, but they were captured by the enemy. They spent a couple of weeks in the POW camp, up until there was a raid at a nearby city. In the ensuing chaos, they managed to escape. They later discovered that the raid on the city was done by Phoenix Squadron and that there were no survivors. Intrigued, they asked around about the mysterious squadron and realized that the squadron only existed to cause chaos. They weren't fighting to help finish the war - they were fighting to prolong the war. The group managed to make their way back to a US air base and were transported back to their ship where they rejoined the Warbirds and the rest of the Gamblers. With both squadrons returning to full strength, a campaign was launched to destroy the Chinese super weapon. Personality Viper tends to be rather quiet. She doesn't like crowds, and tends to avoid them. This causes a bit of a problem with her and her squadron, but they try to understand and give her space. She doesn't like to talk, and usually responds to conversations with a shrug, a nod/shake of her head, or by short, clipped answers. However, as time goes on and she becomes more comfortable around the squadron, she starts talking to them more, and would even crack a bad joke or two. She likes to listen to music since it calms her down after a bad day. She also likes drumming, and can be seen air-drumming from time to time. She was once caught by her squadron in the middle of an air-drumming session, and was persuaded (read: forced) to play the cajón while they play the other instruments. In the end, they decided to form some sort of a band, and they'd have playing sessions after missions. They keep this up until they were shot down and captured. Aircraft * F-16 Fighting Falcon